User talk:Adysonsuperfan
HELLO Welcome to the Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the File:Fireside girls (Katie-Adison-Isabella-Holly-Ginger-Gretchen).jpg page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Whether you made edits before without an account or if this really is the first time you've edited here, I recommend that you read our "' '" page. It will give you an overview of how things are arranged here, what we expect from our contributors and explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. When you're ready to learn more, check out the Community Portal. The next things you should read are the following: :* The Manual of Style for details on how a page should look. :* The FAQ for answers to common questions. These pages will help you avoid making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. Other tips: :* Please make sure you're ! It will help you get proper credit for what you contribute, and it makes it easier keep track of all your edits. :* Every time you make an edit, please fill in the Summary line immediately to the left of the Save page button. This will help everyone see why you made the change. To help you remember, go to and click the Editing tab. Make sure there is a check mark in the box next to "Prompt me when entering a blank edit summary" and click Save. :* ' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Additional guidance on what needs updating can be found on your "' '" page. :* Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. :* Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. If you like, you can add your birthday to the Community birthday list so that it will be featured on the main page when it is updated at the beginning of each month. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Patrickau 26 (Talk) 04:26, March 4, 2012 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Adding fan-arts Please, can you stop adding fan-art to the articles and just go to the fanon version of this wikia. If you keep doing this, I will have no choose but to block you for a few days for this. Patrickau 26 01:06, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Adyson! Hey, I noticed you're an Adyson fan who doesn't ship Adyson and Buford. Do you know who Django is? He's a cute little artistic kid who's been in seven or eight episodes. That's who I ship with Adyson. Just thought I'd let you know that there are most definitely other Adyson ships than Adyford. =D Problems with you Look little girl (I've seen the picture of you uploaded before), I know that you are a fan of Phineas and Ferb especially to Adyson. But Please, can you stop what you are doing here. You got add some false information on the members of the Fireside Girls of their birth date, age and name. Also you create a template to put all your fan-art here. That's why I had no choose but to block you for a week for what you did. This things are not allowed here, but if you want to add this go to the Phineas and Ferb Fanon to do your work there. Otherwise, if you continue doing this the block will be longer and longer okay. Patrickau 26 01:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Fan art again You can upload fan art and add it to your user page, but it shouldn't be added to any of the regular pages. Those should only have screenshots from episodes or official production artwork. Fan art is a kind of fan fiction, so adding fan art to a page can alter the meaning of the information on that page and could contradict what is seen in an episode. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:28, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Another block pending If you are unable to stop adding fan art to character pages, you will be blocked from this wiki again. The next block setting is three months. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 19:03, May 5, 2012 (UTC) : ok, ill stop--Adysonsuperfan 19:10, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Reuploading images Please stop reuploading images that are already on this wiki. They are unneeded and will be deleted. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:23, June 23, 2012 (UTC)